Futari Sora
Futari Sora (ふたり空) is the character song of Rin Toyama (CV: Kayano Ai). It was included in the NEW GAME!! Character Song CD Series VOCAL STAGE 2, which also features the character song of Hifumi Takimoto, Kokoro Message. The song was written by KOCHO, and was composed and arranged by Okui Kosuke. Track listing CD (ZMCZ-11302) # Kokoro Message (こころメッセージ) # Futari Sora (ふたり空) # こころメッセージ (instrumental) # ふたり空 (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= Jibun wo shinjite aruite kitanda yo ne hiza ni wa kasabuta kantan ja nakatta mayoi mayoi te wo nobashite akarui basho mezasu no sonna kimi wo zutto miteta dakara wakaru yo Koko kara no nagame mo ano koro to wa chigau tadashisa no arika mo hora mieru Tsuyoku itai tte namida wo fuite asatsuyu ga hikete sotto hikaru yorikakaru senaka wo tsutsumu yo kumo hitotsu oyoganai hareta sora e Tsumetai ame ga futte kogoesou ni nattemo issho nara daijoubu da tte atatameatta ne Biru to biru no aida yuuyake koboretara tameiki mo yowane mo somatteku Donna toki mo sono te wo sagasu yo atarashii kaze fuite akari tomoru tomadou kokoro dakishimetara hoshikuzu ga yasashiku nagaredasu yo Omoi wa hane hiroge kirameku mono you already know kowagaranaide te wo nigiru yo Fuangatte naite sore mo ii yo donna kimi mo soba de miteitai no afureta gimon de fusagattemo futari de sa hitotsu zutsu koete ikou Donna toki mo sono te wo sagasu yo atarashii kaze fuite akari tomoru tomadou kokoro dakishimetara hoshikuzu ga yasashiku nagaredasu yo |-| Kanji= 自分を信じて歩いてきたんだよね 膝にはかさぶた　簡単じゃなかった 迷い迷い手を伸ばして明るい場所目指すの そんな君をずっと見てた だから分かるよ ここからの眺めもあの頃とは違う 正しさの在り処もほら見える 強くいたいって涙をふいて 朝露が弾けてそっと光る 寄りかかる背中を包むよ 雲ひとつ泳がない晴れた空へ 冷たい雨が降って凍えそうになっても 一緒なら大丈夫だって暖め合ったね ビルとビルの間　夕焼けこぼれたら ため息も弱音も染まってく どんな時もその手を探すよ 新しい風吹いて明かり灯る 戸惑う心抱きしめたら 星屑が優しく流れだすよ 想いは羽ひろげ　きらめくもの you already know 怖がらないで　手を握るよ 不安がって泣いてそれもいいよ どんな君も傍で見ていたいの あふれた疑問でふさがっても ふたりでさ　ひとつずつ越えていこう どんな時もその手を探すよ 新しい風吹いて明かり灯る 戸惑う心抱きしめたら 星屑が優しく流れだすよ |-| English= I walked in believing in myself A scab on my knees, it wasn't easy I'm lost, I reach for my hand, I aim for a bright place I've been watching you all my life So I understand The view from here is different than it was back then I can see where it's right I want to be strong and wipe my tears The morning dew pops and glows gently I'll wrap my back around you To the clear sky where there is not a single cloud swimming Even if it's cold and rainy, it's freezing It's okay if we're together, we warmed each other up Between the building and the building if the sunsets spill Both the sigh and the weak sound are stained I'll look for that hand at any moment New wind blows light If you hold on to a confused mind Stardust is gently flowing My thoughts are with her family. you already know Don't be afraid. I'll hold your hand. I'm worried, I'm crying, and that's fine Any of you want to see it on your side Even if it's filled with questions Let's go over it one by one I'll look for that hand at any moment New wind blowing lights If you hold on to a confused mind Stardust is gently flowing Category:Character Songs